Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 96\% \times \dfrac{10}{25} \times -\dfrac{33}{50} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{10}{25} \times 100\% = 40\%$ $ -\dfrac{33}{50} \times 100\% = -66\%$ Now we have: $ 96\% \times 40\% \times -66\% = {?} $ $ 96\% \times 40\% \times -66\% = -25.344 \% $